


Hesitation

by naomi24



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Female Jongin, Genderbending, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomi24/pseuds/naomi24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the clock approaches midnight, the Princess's soulmate will receive his red string.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

 

The countdown to midnight is a loud one. Guests are encouraged to count down from ten to one as the clock strikes midnight. Many stare at their pinky as they do so, while others stare at the Princess, imagining how their life would transform if they became her soulmate. Though no one is as excited as the King, who seems  _ very _ ready to hand over her daughter's hand to her fated one.

 

_ 10...9... _

 

Baekhyun yawns and watches in amusement as Kyungsoo shakes Jongdae in excitement. Jongdae doesn’t look too annoyed and they’re both getting along for once. He’s even surprised to see Jongdae suggesting to raise their arms up, so the moonlight from the window can highlight the red string. Kyungsoo agrees immediately, raising a chubby arm up, and Jongdae’s arm is seen besides him.

 

_ 6...5… _

 

“Hyung!” Jongdae yells at him, insisting the elder to do the same.

 

Baekhyun only relents, otherwise they’d cause a commotion.

 

_ 3...2… _

 

He watches his brothers laugh from the side of his eye.

 

_ 1! _

 

He chuckles as Kyungsoo pouts, seeing nothing in his pinky. Jongdae ruffles the youngest’s hair before telling him  _ Who’d want to be fated to a spoiled Princess? _

 

Baekhyun shakes his head before turning his gaze back towards his arm, still raised in the air. His heart almost stop at the sight, the translucent red string pointing straight towards the stage. His mouth becomes dry and his eyes remain wide as he tries to process what  _ this _ means. Is  _ he _ her soulmate? Or is he someone else’s in this room?

 

Jongdae snaps him back to reality, asking why he’s still raising his arm like a weird person. Kyungsoo shakes Baekhyun’s shoulders, asking him if they can go home now.

 

Running away is a cowardly behavior and as the eldest, Baekhyun should  _ know _ better than to ignore the red string. Except he can’t help it, so he quickly stands up and walks towards the exit with his brothers behind him. His body shakes in fear, excitement and curiosity.

 

He stares at the Princess at the last moment, surrounded by people claiming to be hers. There’s a spark of jealousy in his heart, and his body is tugging him to save her, as if she’s a damsel in distress. He has this powerful need to yell, profess that  _ he’s _ her fated one. Except he doesn’t. 

 

He looks at her one last time, stares at her beautiful hazel eyes. They show vulnerability, sadness and longingness. He can’t give her what she wants, he’s a peasant at best, with minimal skills. Nevertheless, he keeps that heart wrenching image in his mind, stored in a  _ Forbidden _ folder along with many other thoughts. He sleeps restlessly, hazel eyes following him everywhere and he shivers at the thought.


End file.
